Performer
by mysoulmate
Summary: It seems that I like ficlets cause I made another. Performer, Ditzy Doo and bubbles. Fires, Ditzy Doo and Dinky are separated. Lullaby, Dinky had a nightmare. Special Delivery, how Ditzy became a mommy.
1. Performer

Disclaimer I don't own my little pony friendship is magic.

Just a short ficlet.

Performer

Ditzy leapt lightly on the fragile soap bubbles, dancing across the air to the music of the wind. Her hoof's touch so light that the bubbles didn't so much as quiver under them. Her wings useless, except to help her balance well she performed for an audience of one. Dinky's soft giggles were better than the roar of any exuberant crowd to her mother's ears. So Ditzy danced on in the green meadow under the warmth of Celetria's sun. She danced and twirled until all of her moving platforms popped against the grass, then she bowed her head, thanked her audience for providing the stage, and carried her sleepy daughter home.


	2. Fires

I like ficlets. Who knew? Disclaimer I guess. I don't own MLP any of them. I'll keep this incomplete and just add stuff when ever I think of a new little story.

Fires

The wind lifter the mare higher in the dawn lit sky. She needed to find Dinky. She closed her bad eye, needing to focus on the task at hand. Ditzy didn't know who this new enemy of Equestria was, she didn't know why they had come to Ponyvile, all that she knew was that whatever it was, it had struck in the night and separated mother and daughter during the small town's panic. Her fears grew with the fires. Every scream could have been Dinky's, every fire could have trapped the small unicorn.

After what felt like hours of searching, she heard the greatest words in the world, "Mom!" Dinky shouted, "I'm over here!"

The small filly was on top of a hill outside of town with Doctor Whooves and a few other ponies.

Ditzy grabbed her tiny filly in a tight hug. "I'll never lose you again." Ditzy promised.


	3. Lullaby

Disclaimer and credit. I do not own My Little Pony Friendship is Magic. And the Lyrics were written by Squeak and the music was composed by QDbrony. It comes from the Episode Doctor Whooves Adventures:Goodnight Goodnight on the youtube account SqueakAnon. Although the plot of the episode and this ficlet has nothing in common, this the song along with a love of Derpy/Ditzy inspired this story.

Okay then now that that's out of the way. You should watch the episode and find the song and listen to it. It's pretty awesome.

Lullaby

The door creaked open, letting the hall light slip in. Dinky crept to the side of the bed and peeked over at the sleeping bodies.

Carefully she nudged the sleeping stallion, "Daddy?" She whispered.

"Hmm, Dinky?" The Doctor sleepily opened his eyes. "Did you have a nightmare?"

The small unicorn only nodded her head, trying not to cry.

"Did you want to stay here?"

Dinky nodded again before climbing up onto the bed and settling between her parents. She hesitated to ask and whispered the words, "Can you sing me a lullaby?"

The Doctor looked into the filly's familiar golden eyes and found himself saying yes. He cleared his throat and in a hushed tone began to sing.

"There, little bird, in the orange sky  
Over the silver peaks, so high  
Oh where do you wander? Where do you roam?  
And when, will you, come home?  
Oh when, will you, come home?"

Her voice was sleepy and a little wobbly but Ditzy took over and sang the next verse.

"Oh little bird, where will, you fly?  
Above the world, as time passes by?  
Can't I come with you? Can't you just stay?  
Or, doesn't work that way?  
Or, doesn't work that way?"

Dinky yawned, eyes shutting against her will. Ditzy pulled the covers up around Dinky's neck and The Doctor finished his lullaby.

"Oh little bird, you're far away.  
Perhaps somewhere's night, or else, its day  
So I shall stay here, and I shall not mourn  
And hope for the day, you'll return.  
And hope for the day you'll return."

"Goodnight Dinky."

AN: I'm a happy family addict and I don't want to go to reality rehab.


	4. Special Delivery

I don't own My Little Pony, Friendship is Magic or otherwise.  
It's a little long this time. Sorry about that. Hope you guys like it.

Ditzy was a delivery mare, but she didn't deliver just mail or packages. Every now and then she was called to the castle of the princess herself. Just as her father before her, her grandmother before that, and her great-grandmother before her. As always the job was given to the first-born in their family. She couldn't be prouder of the fact that she was the most trusted delivery mare in all of Equestria. Royal documents saw the inside of her saddle bags most often, but once a week she delivered food and such to Nightmare Moon herself, and ever rarer still she'd deliver the most important gift of all.

The precious bundle slept during the journey. Ditzy was careful not to disturb the new little foal. She had the address for delivery, but the original letter was old. It had gotten lost and only just made it to the princess. Still the princess never turned a blind eye to a very special request, no matter how long ago it was made.

On top of Unicorn Ridge stood a single cottage. Landing gentle and putting the basket down she called out, "Hello? Delivery for Miss Weaver, it's from the Princess!" When there was no response she picked the basket back up and walked closer to the house.

Nearly falling down, the cottage was in a sorry state. Still Ditzy had a delivery to make so she wandered around to the back. Perhaps this was an old home and there was a newer one a little ways away, she hoped. Although the view was beautiful there was no newer home just over the ridge. A single stone jutted out of the landscape.

Inscribed on the stone was, 'Meadow Weaver, may your spirit always dance through these fields of green and gold.' Ditzy set the tiny foal down and busied herself gathering flowers to keep from crying. When she could put it off no longer she placed the bundle in front of the tombstone. "Sorry to have missed you Miss Meadow Weaver."

The bundle yawned and golden eyes opened. Ditzy took a moment to look at the baby unicorn before tucking her in for the trip back.

The whole way the foal cooed and giggled at the rushing winds, shrieking in delight when her little basket tilted a bit. The wind did nothing to stop Ditzy's tears from falling and she had to take a moment to rub her eyes when she landed on princess Celestia's private balcony.

The princess was waiting when she finally entered the private rooms.

"I'd feared that it was too late."

Ditzy said nothing but wondered what would happen to the tiny bundle.

"Miss Doo?"

"Yes princess?"

"I might be out-of-bounds in asking but, you are the last of your family are you not?"

"Yes princess."

"A unicorn might be able to learn to travel as fast as a pegasus if she learns the right magic, do you agree?"

Hesitating slightly before answering Ditzy agreed and dared to hope the princess was suggesting what she thought she was suggesting.

"Perhaps then you would not mind giving this little one a home?"

"Yes princess, I mean no princess, I mean I'll be happy to take her as my own. But princess I have a question, if you don't mind."

"I think I know what you are going to ask, but go ahead Miss Doo."

"If you figured that Meadow Weaver was already gone then why did you create a child for her?"

"I once vowed to always do my best to help any of my subjects when they're in need. When most ponies write to me asking for help when they cannot have children of their own I use magic that is very old to create a child for them. Even if I had a feeling that Miss Weaver had already passed on I still needed to keep my promise. And I knew something else."

"Something else?"

"That you were in need as well. I read all the reports on the accident that stole your family from you, that robbed you of the ability to have your own foals and permanently damaged your eyes. I'd hoped that Meadow Weaver was still alive so I could make her dream come true but I knew if she wasn't that this little filly would be in safe hooves with you. I picked her colourings to resemble yours for that very reason."

"Thank you princess."

Celestia nodded and watched as the new mother flew back to Ponyville.


End file.
